My Step Brother
by batagor
Summary: no summary #oneshoot #gs #genderswitch #chanbaek #baekyeol #chanyeol #baekhyun #pwp


Story By : Carramella

My Step-Brother

22 Desember 2013

Tengah malam aku mendengar bunyi lonceng diikuti dengan lagu khas natal dari luar. Jam menunjukan pukul 00.17 yang artinya hari telah resmi berganti menjadi hari natal.

Sambil mengusap mataku untuk menghilangkan kantuk, aku melirik ke sebelahku, dimana seorang pria berambut coklat tengah tertidur pulas sementara satu tangannya melingkari pinggulku. Memelukku.

Bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman saat dalam tidur ia memanggil namaku; Baekhyunee. Sebelum kemudian suaranya berubah menjadi gunyaman lalu berganti lagi menjadi sebuah dengkuran halus. Membuatku sadar bahwa ia masih tertidur.

Aku tertawa kecil dan menyarangkan sebuah kecupan di pipinya. Aku mengerti jika priaku butuh tidur, setelah ia bekerja gila-gilaan agar kami bisa merayaka natal bersama. Belum lagi marathon seks yang sebelumnya kami lakukan.

Kuamati ia tidur tanpa merasa bosan. Tanpa sadar pikiranku melayang ke keadaan lampau saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Ketika itu aku tengah diperkenalkan oleh keluarga baruku, yang aku dapatkan setelah ibuku dengan resmi menikah dengan kekasih barunya. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibuku yang sebelumnya tidak berminat menikah, tiba-tiba menikahi Park jung soo-ayah tiriku, sampai aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri istana tempat ia tinggal.

Aku menyayangi Ibu. Sungguh, tapi bukan berarti aku menutup mata akan kekurangannya. Karena itu kurang lebih aku tahu alasan ibu menikahi Park Jung soo adalah berton-ton uang yang ia miliki.

Jangan dulu menilai buruk ibuku dan berpikir bahwa ia adalah jalang mata duitan. Pada dasarnya ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Namun kehidupan keras yang kami jalani setelah pria yang menyumbangkan sebagian DNA-nya padaku meninggalkan kami demi perempuan lain, membuat ibuku menjadi wanita yang agak matrealistis.

Terlebih ia memiliki keinginan untuk memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Atas alasan itu aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengeluhkan pernikahannya dengan Park Jung Soo. Lagi pula pria paru baya itu sangat baik kepadaku. Bukan kebaikan dengan tanda kutip di antaranya yang sering pria lakukan padaku.

Penampilan ayah tiriku memang jauh dari kata menarik. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ayah-sial-ku yang memiliki sosok bagai Adonis. Tubuh Park Jung Soo terbilang pendek-kurang lebih ia setinggi aku yang memiliki tinggi 165 cm, sedikit tambun dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu yang mulai menipis.

Tapi sifatnya yang hangat membuat semua orang tidak memperdulikan bagaimana tampilan luar. Mungkin hal ini juga yang membuat ibuku—meski tidak akan ia akui—jatuh cinta pada ayah tiriku. Karena sikapnya yang tulus dan juga rendah hati.

Hari ini kepindahanku ke istana milik Ayah tiriku sekaligus perkenalan akan anak laki-lakinya. Kami—aku dan ibuku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan anak Ayah tiriku, bahkan saat pernikahan ibu dengan Ayah tiriku, ia tidak muncul.

Walau Park Jung Soo mengatakan anaknya tidak keberatan dan merestui pernikahan mereka. Aku tidak yakin, melihat sikap yang ditunjukan. Membuat aku bersiap memiliki saudara tiri jahat yang akan menolakku. Dan aku terkesima saat melihatnya.

Aku pikir anak laki-laki Park Jung Soo merupakan miniatur sang Ayah yang mana pendek, sedikit gemuk, ramah namun masih memiliki sifat remaja yang membuat ia menolah Ibu dan aku sebagai bagian baru dalam keluarga.

Tapi ternyata Park Chan Yeol—nama anak Park Jung Soo, jauh dari apa yang aku bayangkan semula. Bahkan mengenai umurnya yang aku sangka masih 19 tahun sepertiku. Ia merupakan pria dewasa. Aku memperkirakan umurnya kisaran antara 25-28 tahun. Bertubuh tinggi, sangat tinggi hingga leherku sakit saat mendongak menatapnya.

Pria itu Park Chan Yeol, merupakan sosok tampan yang berasal dari bibit unggulan. Terlihat jelas meski ia hanya memakai celana jersey dan kaus yang tidak jelas apa warna aslinya lengkap dengan atribut noda-noda entah apa di permukaannya, juga kacamata tebal dengan bingkai besar. Ia masih terlihat tampan.

Membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang perlu pendukung lain, seperti pakaian bermerek atau penampilan rapi layak seseorang yang keluar dari rumah kecantikan, untuk memesona orang lain. Cukup dengan tulang pipinya yang tinggi, rambut cokelat kehitaman, juga sorot mata acuh tak acuh miliknya.

Seperti halnya ia memesonaku saat ini. Meski bukan waktunya untuk itu. Karena kini Chanyeol tengah dimarahi karena menyambut kami dengan penampilan seakan ia manusia gua oleh Jungsoo.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Bukankah papa sudah mengatakan bahwa Yoona Imo dan Baekhyun akan pindak ke rumah hari ini?" Jungsoo mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa emosi atau nada tinggi. Tapi dari sana tersirat bahwa ia frustasi akan sikap anaknya.

"Untuk apa?" kata Chanyeol, saati itu aku sudah bersiap akan penolakan sampai ia menyelesaikan perkataanya, "mereka akan menjadi keluarga bukan? Jadi untuk apa aku berpakaian rapi jika keesokannya aku membuat kaget denga penampilanku yang seperti kata Appa ; Orang Gunung."

Lalu Chanyeol mengelihkan pandangannya kepada aku dan ibu. Kami sempat berpandangan dalam beberapa detik yang membuatku jatuh ke kedalaman matanya yang berwarna Hazel layaknya danau di rawa, sebelum ia mengatakan "Hai" padaku juga Ibu dan berbalik pergi.

"Chanyeol kembali!" perintah Jungsoo saat melihat anaknya melenggang pergi.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh dan berkata, "Semoga kalian nyaman di rumah ini."

Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku dan Ibu tercengang. Beda dengan ibu yang tercengang bahwa anak Jungsoo ternyata seorang yang dikatakan nerd, aku tercengang karena sikapnya yang seperti itu menyentak sesuatu dalam dada dan membuat jantungku berdebar hingga aku khawatir jika terus seperti itu akan meledakanya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

…

..

.

Keesokan harinya aku mengantarkan kepergian Ayah tiriku dan Ibu untuk berbulan madu. Chanyeol tidak muncul lagi setelah 'perkenalan' kami. Ia terus mengurung diri di saya utara rumah yang merupakan daerah kekuasaanya. Makan pun di antarkan oleh pelayan. Jadi selama lebih dari 24 jam ia terus bersedekap dalam kamar.

Dari apa yang kudengar Chanyeol memang seperti itu. Bahkan terkadang selama satu bulan ia terus berada di kamar tanpa keluar. Chanyeol tidak perlu keluar rumah untuk bekerja. Karena dari dalam kamar ia melakukannya.

Menurut penuturan Jungsoo, Chanyeol merupakan penguasa jaringan. Aku sempat terkejut bahwa jejaring social yang saat ini digandrungi, forum jaringan yang memiliki anggota terbanyak, situs jual beli dalam jaringan terbesar, juga mesin pencari yang paling banyak digunakan adalah milik Chanyeol.

Semula aku berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah pengangguran yang hidup dari dana perwalian yang disediakan Jungsoo. Tapi ternyata ia sama seperti halnya sang Ayah, Chanyeol menghasilkan berton-ton uang meski ia tidak terlihat bekerja.

Ini sudah hari kedua di mana Chanyeol mengurung diri dan lewat dari satu hari setelah kepergian Ibu dan Ayah tiriku. Aku sudah mendapatkan telepon dari Ibu yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai tujuan dan sedikit mengobrol. Aku mendengar rona bahagia dalam suaranya yang sudah lama tidak kudengar semenjak Ayah-sial-ku meninggalkannya.

Aku ikut senang karena akhirnya Ibu dapat membalas dendam pada Ayahku dengan cara bahagia.

Lalu saat ini aku tengah makan malam sendiri. Chanyeol, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, menugurung diri dalam kamar. Awalnya aku ingin membiarkan pria itu seperti saran Jungsoo saat aku mengatakan keadaan Chanyeol. Tapi aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu hal terhadap Chanyeol dan aku tidak tahu padahal kami satu rumah.

Aku menyiapkan makan malam Chanyeol ke atas nampan untuk mengantarkannya. Namun tidak seperti yang dilakukan pelayaan saat mengantarkan makanan untuk pria itu dengan hanya menaruhnya di depan pintu kamar, aku mengetuk beberapa kali. Berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan membukakan pintu.

Namun hanya keheningan panjang yang kudapat. Kembali aku mengetuk pintu, lagi-lagi tidak terdengar jawaban. Aku meraih kenop pintu, walau kemungkinan besar pintu tersebut terkunci rapat. Tapi yang mengherankan pintu tersebut terbuka, menghilangkan batar antara aku dan kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol…." Panggilku dan melangkah masuk dengan nampan di tangan meski tahu sikapku sama sekali tidak pantas. Menerobos wilayah pribadi orang.

Aku mencari sosok Chanyeol, hingga menemukannya di antara tumpukan sampah makanan instan, botol air minuman, suplemen kesehatan, dan camilan kecil yang sudah mengeluarkan bau busuk. Tapi Chanyeol sibuk dengan deretan layat komputer yang menyala sementara tangannya sibuk bergerak di atas papan ketik.

Menciptakan instrument aneh memikat yang mana suara pukukan jari pada tombol-tombol papan ketik juga dengungan halus yang berasal dari beberapa CPU berpadu.

"Cha…Cha-Chanyeol….." Aku kembali memanggilnya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini aku sedikit terbata karena gugup saat melihat sosok pria itu. Terlebih jantungku yang itdak mengenal situasi berdebar kencang saat melihat punggungnya.

Kuhela napas panjang untuk menenangkan kegugupanku. Kali ini aku memanggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih kencang. "Chanyeol!"

Kulihat ia tersentak, sebelum membalikkan tubuh dengan wajah yang mengekspresikan ketidaksukaan. Anenhnya jantungku malah berpacu semakin cepat. "A-aku membawakan makanan," kataku sambil mengangkat nampan yang sedang kupegang.

Dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan kekesalan ia berkata "Taruh saja di sana," sambil menunjukan meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Secara hati-hati aku menaruhnya di sana dan segera keluar dari kamar Chanyeol karena tahu kehadiranku tidak diinginkan.

Aku berlari menuju kamarku. Bukan karena harga diriku terluka oleh perlakuan Chanyeol tadi. Tapi karena hal lain yang kurasakan. Kukunci pintuku dengan rapat. Langsung saja kulucuti pakaian, sambil sesekali meremas dadaku atau menggesekan jari ke kewanitaanku.

Saat sudah telanjang sepenuhnya, aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan memasukkan kedua jariku ke dalama liang kenikmatan yang telah basah sejak aku melihat Chanyeol tadi. Aku menggumamkan lirih nama Chanyeol saat itu dan membayangkan bahwa jari-jari kuat kakak tirikulah yang sedang keluar masuk di bagian terahasiaku

Juga berkhayal bagaimana kakak tiriku bercinta denganku dengan segala keliaran di balik sikap tak acuh yang ia miliki. Bagaimana ia memasukkan kejantanannya dalam tubuhku, menginfasi serta menandai diriku sebagai miliknya dengan segala kebrutalan yang penuh dengan kelembutan.

Yang mana pada saat itu ia mengatakan; Aku mencintaimu. Ketika itu orgasme menerjangku kuat seperti bayanganku tentang Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Sudah seminggu lebih aku tinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol dirumah. Tapi aku sering merasa bahwa hanya akulah yang ada dirumah. Chanyeol terus-menerus mengurung diri dalam kamar. Meski aku sudah mencoba untuk membujuknya, tetap saja ia bergeming dalam perilakunya yang asosial.

Tapi karena besok natal, aku berniat berusaha keras untuk membuat Chanyeol meninggalkan kamarnya. Selain aku tidak ingin Chanyeol melewatkan hari natal dalam kamarnya yang bau, aku juga tidak ingin merayakan hari istimewa ini seorang diri.

Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah melewatkan natal seorang diri, selalu ada Ibuku yang menemani melewati hari special itu. Aku tidak ingin tahun ini menjadi tahun pertama dimana aku melewatkan natal seorang diri. Hanya ditemani oleh televisi yang memutarkan film bertema natal.

Karena itu sekarang aku berdiri di depan kamar Chanyeol, bersiap untuk memaksa pria itu keluar dari 'kandang' perlindungannya. Kuhela napas panjang beberapa kali, sebelum mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Yang melambangkan tekadku.

Pada ketukan ketiga pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Aku sempat tercengang kali itu saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kata manusia gunung. Ia berpenampilan rapi dan bersih dengan rambut yang masih lembab seusai mandi.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun berbeda dari biasanya, yang mana kaus kucel dan celana panjang jersey berganti dengan celana denim hitam dan sweater berkerah tinggi berwarna jingga. Di tangannya terdapat kotak berukuran sedang yang terbungkus rapi. Tanpa diberitahukan pun aku tahu bahwa yang dibawa Chanyeol adalah hadiah natal.

Aku terdiam beberapa lama melihat rupa Chanyeol yang tidak biasa tersebut. Sampai kemudian aku sadar bahwa penampilan Chanyeol yang rapi ini merupakan indikasi bahwa pria itu akan merayakan natal entah dengan siapa—kuharap bukan dengan kekasihnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Dengan segera keterkejutanku hilang saat itu. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

"itu ajakan kencan?"sebelah alis Chanyeol naik saat mengatakan itu.

Pipiku merona saat itu, ketika menyadari bahwa kalimat yang aku kemukakan tidak memiliki arti yang berbeda dalam pikiran Chanyeol. "Bu-bukan! maksudku benar-benar makan malam. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan," terangku dengan kegugupan yang terlihat jelas, "tapi sepertinya kau akan pergi."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun," jawab Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan pergi kea rah ruang makan dengan aku yang mengekorinya di belakang.

Di ruang makan terlihat jelas semangatku untuk menyambut natal besok. Terlihat dari dekorasi yang kugunakan di atas meja makan di mana berbatang-batang lilin merah yang dihias daun ivy menerangi sekitar meja makan. Juga miniature pohon natal yang kutaruh tepat di tengah meja di kelilingi oleh berbagai panganan.

Aku dan Chanyeol makan di tengah keheningan sambil sesekali akan mencuri pandang ke kakak tiriku yang bersikap tidak acuh. Namun saat kami tengah menyantap hidangan penutup, aku dikejutkan Chanyeol yang kini menyodorkan kotak hadiah ke arahku.

"Selamat Natal," katanya.

Aku menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar dan sedikit ragu serta malu. Mengingat bahwa ia telah menyiapkan hadiah sementara aku tidak menyiapkan apa pun untuknya. "Te-terima kasih. Maaf, aku tidak menyiapkan apa pun untukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku nanti sebagai hadiah." Chanyeol tersenyum saat itu membuatku meleleh seperti salju di musim panas.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanyaku sambil mengacungkan kotak yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Silahkan."

Tanpa perlu izin lagi aku membuka pita dan kertas pembungkus dengan hati-hati. Berniat untuk menyimpannya sebagai kenangan untuk hari ini. Ketika aku melihat hadiah yang diberikan Chanyeol, mukaku memerah seperti halnya lobster rebus yang kamu makan tadi.

Dalam kotak tersebut terdapat alat-alat yang membuatku malu bukan kepalang. Mulai dari sebuah _bullet-vibrator, clamp nipples_, dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah sebuah _vibrator dildo_ berukura monster yang memiliki permukaan dengan tonjolan-tonjolan berbagai ukuran.

Aku menatap Chanyepl dengan campuran rasa tercengang, malu, juga tidak percaya bahwa kakak tiriku menghadiahkan aku alat bantu seks. Yang parahnya lagi Chanyeol tersenyum dan bertanya dengan nada riang, "Kau suka?"

"U…u-untuk apa kau memberiku barang-barang ini?" tanyaku tergagap karena kejadian yang berlangsung saat ini merampas banyak hal dariku. Mulai dai bicara hingga sebagian otak dan akal sehatku.

"Tentu saja untuk membantumu memuaskan diri. Ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding saat kau memasukan jari-jarimu ke kewanitaanmu atau meremasi dada."

Mataku membelalak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun untuk membalasnya. Dalam pikiranku, aku hanya memikirkan satu hal. Kakak tiriku tahu bahwa aku selama seminggu ini sering melakukan mastubrasi di dalam kamar sambil membayangkan dirinya.

Seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Chanyeol menambahkan, "Aku tahu. Bahkan aku memiliki rekaman saat kau memuaskan dirimu. Aku sedikit terkejut saat namakulah yang kau sebut. Atau kau memiliki kekasih dengan nama yang sama sepertiku?"

"Chanyeol….," kataku secara lirih dengan ekspresi seperti akan menangis sewaktu-waktu.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekatiku dan berlutut didepanku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa horror saat ia mengambil _bullet vibrator_ dan menyalakannya. Detik kemudian benda bulat itu ia sentuhkan ke dadaku. Tepat dimana puncaknya berada.

Aku tersentak beberapa kali saat merasakan getaran yang dihantarkan benda itu, sebelum menampik tangan Chanyeol dan bersedekap menutupi dadaku. Tapi Chanyeol tidak kehabisan akal, karena kemudian ia menempelkan benda laknat itu ke kewanitaanku yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

Seperti sebelumnya aku menampik tangan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan pelecehan yang terjadi.

"Chanyeol jangan!" seruku sambil mencakari tangan Chanyeol saat ia tengah berusaha memasukan _bullet vibrator _ke dalam kewanitaanku. Penolakanku hanya sekedar angin lalu baginya, karena ia tetap berusaha hingga benda itu tertanam dalam tubuhku.

Aku mengerang kencang saat dengan jahatnya Chanyeol meninggikan ritme getarannya. Beberapa waktu aku hanya bisa mengerang dan mengigit bibirku sebelum menggapai kabel yang menghubungkan benda itu dengan pengendalinya dan menarik lepas.

Terlihat benda berbentuk bulat yang dilumuri ciran pekat, menandakan meski mulutku berkata jangan, tubuhku menikmati hal yang tengah berlangsung. Lalu tanpa bisa kucegah, tangan Chanyeol meraih celana dalamku dan menariknya hingga lepas.

"Chanyeol jangan!" Aku mengulang seruanku meski dalam hati aku menanti apa yang akan selanjutnya Chanyeol lakukan padaku.

Penantianku terjawab tidak lama. Saat Chanyeol meraih vibrator-dildo da menggesek-gesekannya di bibir kewanitaanku. Kali ini aku tidak lagi berpura-pura menolak. Hanya mengerang dan menengkram sandaran kursi agar tidak terjatuh.

"Agh!" aku berteriak saat vibrator berukuran raksasa itu masuk ke dalam relungku. Aku semakin menggila saat tonjolan-tonjolan di permukaan vibrator menggesek dinding kewanitaanku yagn sensitif. Terlebih dengan getaran yang dihasilkan alat itu, dalam waktu singkat aku meraih orgasme pertamaku.

Tapi Chanyeol terus memaksa benda itu keluar masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Tidak memberikan aku waktu untuk meresapi orgasme yang baru saja aku alami. Dari sana penyiksaan termanisku dimulai yang mana aku dipaksa untuk merasakan rentetan kenikmatan hingga aku hanya bisa mengerang dan menjerit.

Dalam waktu setengah jam, tubuhku sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu lemas. Sementara suaraku sudah sangat serak hingga aku hampir tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri. Tapi bagi Chanyeol semuanya baru saja dimulai. Karena kulihat ia membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanan yang membuatku tercengang. Bukan hanya karena ukuran atau panjangnya, namun juga pada kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol menindik bagian itu. Aku kembali terangsang hanya dengan membayangkan kejantanan itu akan memenuhiku.

Tubuhku diangkat ke atas meja makan yang secara serampangan Chanyeol bersihkan degan melibas taplak meja hingga piring, gelas dan lilin yang sudah mati berjatuhan di lantai. Secara inisiatif aku merentangkan kakiku untuk mengundang Chanyeol. Detik selanjutnya kejantanan Chanyeol sudah tertanam ke dalam liang kenikmatanku.

Ia bergerak seperti yang kubayangkan. Brutal namun penuh kendali. Membuat aku menggila sekali lagi. Pinggulku bergerak berlawanan untuk mengimbanginya, sementara kakiku membelit panggulnya agar penetrasi yang ia lakukan semakin dalam. Entah berapa lama kami bergerak kesetanan seperti itu. Hingga kenikmatan yang membutakan menerjang kami berdua.

Dan sejak malam itu, hubungan kami dimulai.

**My-Step-Brother-22Desember-2003****Carramella**

~note~

Another Remake Story, adakah yang sudah pernah membaca?

oh iya sebenarnya aku lagi nyari novel fall edisi pertama yang di tulis sama carramella tapi sudah tidak tersisa, pas aku email penulisnya adanya yang adegan naena nya sudah di cut kan jadi tida ena,,,/

adakah yang punya novel nya kalau ada aku berniat untuk membelinya~


End file.
